1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to firearms and, more particularly, to a handgun and a method of operating a handgun.
2. Background of the Invention
The design of firearms in recent years, and in particular handguns, has required the use of fewer moving parts to thereby make the handgun more reliable. With fewer moving parts in handguns, the cost of manufacture is significantly reduced, assembly/disassembly and maintenance are greatly simplified, and there is less chance of failure of such parts, resulting in an optimum design for the handgun characterized with high reliability and efficacy. In addition to improving the reliability and efficacy of handguns, the use of fewer moving parts results in a handgun which is light and compact, leading to more comfortable usage of the handgun and to the ability of concealing the handgun for self-defense purposes.
In conventional handguns, however, since the number of moving parts is not sufficiently reduced to a minimum, there is no significant reduction in the cost of manufacture, weight and degree of compactness of the handgun. Furthermore, assembly/disassembly and maintenance of conventional handguns is complex, and the interaction of the components thereof lacks reliability and simplicity. Still further, the manufacture of conventional handguns is complex and expensive since such guns require the use of specialty tooling for the fabrication of the components thereof.
There is also a well-recognized need to prevent the undesired firing of a handgun. For example, it would be useful to incorporate in a handgun a safety mechanism which would efficiently prevent accidental firing or any unauthorized use of the handgun. Conventional safety mechanisms for handguns, however, are complex in construction and operation and add additional components which substantially increase the overall weight of the handgun.
The present invention overcomes many of the disadvantages inherent in the manufacture, assembly/disassembly, use and maintenance of conventional handguns.